


А завтра будет новый день

by Alliar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новая обстановка, тесная квартира, миссия - одна на двоих. Между ними были только ссоры, неоднозначные разговоры и взгляды, взгляды, взгляды.<br/>Иногда Сквало хотел сделать что-нибудь, но он сдерживался, даже если желание было непереносимым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А завтра будет новый день

Сквало кинул на пол сумку, разулся и прошел дальше, осматривая доставшуюся им халупу. Сопляк возился у двери, приноравливаясь к непривычным замкам. Из прихожей слышались приглушенное бормотание и позвякивание металла о металл: связка с ключами была внушительной, а терпение Ямамото – не бесконечным. Сквало, конечно, специально не прислушивался, просто в тишине тесной однокомнатной квартирки любой звук казался громом небесным.  
Супербиа потер лицо, зевнул и отправился изучать новую территорию.   
Кухня оказалась крошечной, как в домике для барби – у одной из сестер был такой, Сквало хорошо помнил, – туалет и ванная размерами тоже не впечатляли. Сквало это не особенно расстроило: он давно привык выживать в любых условиях. Только бы на кухне тараканов не было, и то они друг другу не особенно бы мешали: питаться он планировал в небольшом кафе через дорогу от дома. Гостиная, она же спальня, была такой же тесной, как и все здесь. Тумба с телевизором, кресло, журнальный столик, шкаф и одна кровать, казалось, без остатка съедали все пространство. С комнатами в особняке Варии это ни в какое сравнение не шло, позорище какое-то.   
– Хэй, – громко возмутился Сквало. – Это что еще за убожество?  
Ямамото прекратил звенеть ключами и высунулся посмотреть. Вид у него был замотанный вконец – недосып, перелет и поиски нужного дома утомили его сильнее, чем ожидал Сквало.  
– Негусто, – констатировал он, оценив скудость обстановки. – Спать как будем?  
Сквало покосился на него. Взгляд уцепился за свежий шрам на подбородке. Вот олух, от такого пустякового удара не смог увернуться...   
Ничего не ответив, Сквало потеснил его плечом, вернулся к брошенной в прихожей сумке и вытряхнул из бокового кармана мобильный телефон. Черный пластик холодил ухо, пока время отсчитывало долгие гудки.  
– Луссурия? – гаркнул он в трубку, пока тот не опомнился. – Ты как нам квартиру выбирал?!  
– Ой, – отозвался Луссурия тонким от неожиданности голосом, но тут же взял себя в руки. – Ну и как, Ску-чан? Сам не видел, но меня заверили, что все в отличном состоянии! Понравилась?  
– Охренеть, как понравилась, – процедил Сквало, глядя, как Ямамото, не теряя времени, вытряхивает из своей сумки одежду и раскладывает ее на одной из полок. Вещей у него с собой было немного, как и у Сквало, так что места хватало с головой, и пустые полки еще останутся.  
– Вот и отлично! – обрадовался Луссурия и поспешил завершить разговор. – Ну, тогда я...  
– Приеду – выпущу тебе кишки и намотаю их на люстру, понял? – ласково пообещал ему Сквало напоследок. – Отбой.  
Ни капли он не поверил, что Луссурию обманули. Это у него шутки были такие дурацкие.  
– Ну что? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Ямамото.   
– Ничего, – отрезал Сквало. – Живем.  
– Понятно.  
Сквало смотрел на него, на его обтянутую белой рубашкой спину, на взъерошенные на затылке волосы, на тесные джинсы... и бесился. Ну вот какого? Ямамото его одним видом провоцировал протянуть руки и облапать. Нагло, жадно и собственнически. Сквало не смел – берег хрупкое подобие равновесия. Пока у них получалось работать вместе, ни о какой хотелке и думать было нечего.  
Он не любил смешивать личное и работу.  
– Черт бы побрал этих недоумков, – пробормотал Сквало, стягивая пиджак и швыряя его в сторону кресла. Почти промахнулся, и ткань улеглась неряшливой черной кучей. Ямамото обернулся на шорох, свел брови, но ничего не сказал.  
«Недоумки» – то есть Савада и Занзас – пробовали работать в тандеме. Слабое подобие мирных отношений хромало на обе ноги, Савада старался, а Занзас делал вид, что его это не колышет. Но Сквало на совместную работу с кем-нибудь из Вонголы стабильно отправлял.  
– Да ладно, – отозвался Ямамото. Слух у него был отменный. – В первый раз, что ли? Справимся.  
Сквало осклабился. Еще бы они не справились.  
Ямамото задумчиво прикрыл дверь шкафа, скинул свою опустевшую сумку на пол и уселся на кровать. Лучи заходящего солнца, пробивающиеся в окна без занавесок, облизали его, приласкали и свернулись рядом.  
– Устал, – вздохнул он и тут же зевнул.   
Сквало уселся около него.   
– Завтра день на адаптацию, – сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ободряюще. Получалось раздраженно. – А послезавтра займемся заданием. Встретимся с посредником, заберем документы и замочим того хмыря из досье.   
Он уже просчитывал варианты: придется неплохо попотеть, чтобы сделать все быстро и чисто. Фальшивые документы у них с Ямамото всегда были с собой, никто не должен догадаться, что Вонгола в чем-то замешана. Ямамото даже свой меч с собой не взял, обошелся пистолетом.  
– Надо выспаться, – зевнул Ямамото и потянулся. Рубашка на нем задралась, и Сквало покосился на мелькнувшую полоску смуглой кожи.   
Ямамото если и заметил его взгляд, то промолчал. Между ними были только ссоры, неоднозначные разговоры, когда на кого-то накатывал приступ откровенности, и взгляды, взгляды, взгляды. Один раз был пьяный поцелуй, после которого оба делали вид, что ничего не произошло. И снова взгляды. Иногда Сквало хотел сделать что-нибудь – схватить этого сопляка, прижать к ближайшей стенке и заткнуть его говорливый улыбающийся рот. Но он сдерживался, даже если желание было непереносимым.   
Хотя терпение у Сквало всегда было коротким, и он чувствовал, что черта замаячила на горизонте.  
Ямамото раскинул руки и упал на кровать. Сквало пихнул его в бок.  
– Не слишком разлеживайся, сопляк.  
Такеши фыркнул, растянул губы в улыбке и кинул на него из-под ресниц тягучий карамельный взгляд.   
– А то что?  
Это было вызовом, гребаным вызовом – Сквало знал это, как знал, что небо голубое, а человек произошел от обезьяны. Вызовы он любил и принимал: Супербиа сам не успел отследить, когда тело ломанулось вперед, мгновение – и он уже навис над Ямамото, схватив его за ослабленную черную удавку галстука.  
– А то я приму это за приглашение, усек?  
– Ага, – протянул тот безмятежно и солнечно, как человек, который ничего не принимает всерьез.  
Ямамото развязал галстук и отдал его Сквало. Он нарывался, причем осознанно, нагло и беспардонно, подставлялся так, как будто не понимал, что Сквало всерьез. Или наоборот, слишком хорошо понимал.  
Сквало сжал в кулаке галстук, прикрыл глаза, быстро досчитал до десяти и уселся на Ямамото сверху, придавливая своим весом к матрасу. Ямамото выдохнул от неожиданности, дернулся, потянулся вперед, пытаясь скинуть с себя, но Сквало перехватил его руки и завел их Ямамото за голову. Такеши поморщился и выгнулся, пытаясь уменьшить дискомфорт.  
– Что ты делаешь? – поинтересовался он, возвращая на лицо улыбку. В его глазах снова плясали насмешливые черти – не верил, что Сквало не играет.  
За годы знакомства сопляк мог бы запомнить, что Сквало никогда не шутил.  
– Уже связываю, – ответил тот.  
Галстук подошел отлично. Обогнул запястья Ямамото, надежно фиксируя, – сам тот не выпутается быстро, если только Сквало не поможет. Узлы он умел вязать на славу.  
Такеши задергался, пытаясь освободить руки, но Сквало держал крепко, привязывая его концами галстука к спинке кровати.   
– Сквало!  
– Я предупреждал, мусор.   
Ямамото вдохнул и выдохнул, опустил веки и расслабился, а когда снова посмотрел на Сквало, взгляд у него был почти спокойный, хотя и не смеющийся.  
– И что теперь? – поинтересовался Ямамото.   
Он так и лежал, выгнувшись, видно, что было неудобно, но Сквало не собирался облегчать ему жизнь и слезать. Некстати вспомнилось, что у него давно никого не было, а Ямамото был горячий, наглый и привлекательный, почти беспомощный и не слишком возражающий. Пока что.  
Тоненько зазвенела натянутая ниточка терпения Сквало, а когда Ямамото хмыкнул и обмяк, она с треском оборвалась.  
– А теперь – заткнись, – сказал Сквало, расстегивая мелкие белые пуговицы на его рубашке.  
А пусть все идет на хрен, решил он. И постоянная хочуха до черных точек в глазах, и недомолвки, и разговоры, и взгляды искоса. И поцелуй тот пьяный и откровенный тоже пусть идет. Сквало хотел конкретики: вдвоем, голые, в одной постели. Все. Он получит конкретику, даже если в первый раз Ямамото будет связан, а изо рта у него будет торчать кляп.   
Ямамото выдохнул, когда он закончил возиться с пуговицами, распахнул рубашку и провел обеими ладонями по его телу, сверху вниз, и остановился, только когда пальцы наткнулись на ремень джинсов. От пупка за край штанов тянулась дорожка темных волос, а сбоку, от бедренной кости и дальше, за ткань, уходил длинный белесый шрам.   
– И это все? – насмешливо поинтересовался Ямамото. Его губы подрагивали, улыбка стала натянутой, но он не дергался и старался вести себя так, будто ничего особенного и не происходило. Будто не он лежал со связанными руками, а Сквало придавливал его своим немаленьким весом к кровати и мог сделать все, что угодно.  
Сквало оценил его выдержку, но останавливаться не собирался. Время игры в кошки-мышки давно прошло.  
– Я сказал тебе заткнуться.  
Звякнула пряжка ремня. Ямамото выругался, когда Сквало беспардонно сжал его через трусы. Протезом. Вряд ли получилось бережно и нежно, но Ямамото, казалось, был не в претензии. Серая ткань трусов стояла домиком.  
– Однако, – прокомментировал Сквало.   
Ямамото зажмурился и вымученно засмеялся. Сквало не знал, что творилось у него в башке. То ли и правда не думал, что дело пойдет дальше и ждал, пока Сквало прекратит дурацкую шутку, то ли ему нравилось, то ли тело требовало – возраст все-таки был такой. Сквало в девятнадцать и сам бросался на все, что двигалось.   
Сквало фыркнул, сполз чуть ниже и стащил с него джинсы и трусы, спуская их до колен. Погладил рубчатый след на бедре, оставшийся от шва на джинсах, сжал подобравшиеся яички и обхватил здоровой рукой ствол. Ямамото громко сглотнул и попытался развести ноги шире, но вес Сквало и спущенные штаны не позволяли, и он так и застыл, схватившись пальцами за изголовье кровати, зажмурившись и глубоко вдыхая. То ли пытался сохранить спокойствие, то ли еще что-то такое же дурацкое.  
Сквало прищурился, посмотрел на его лицо и сжал ладонь. Двинул пару раз вверх-вниз, огладил головку, размазывая выступившую смазку.  
– Черт, – выдавил Ямамото, дергая связанными руками.  
– Нравится, – ухмыльнулся Сквало.  
Ямамото попытался дернуться, скинуть Сквало, но ему не хватило сил. И желания, возможно, тоже.  
– Сквало, – напряженным голосом сказал Ямамото.  
– Уже все? Ну ты и быстрый, пацан.  
– Нет, я...  
– Тогда заткнись, еще раз повторяю, – раздраженно сказал Супербиа. И без перехода заявил. – Я хочу тебя трахнуть.  
Ямамото застыл, выгнувшись. Его дыхание сбилось.  
Сквало привстал и расстегнул свои штаны. Давление на приподнявшийся член ослабло.  
– Ты серьезно? – выдавил Ямамото. Он не шевелился. Его взгляд не был загнанным, но и не напряженным его тоже нельзя было назвать.   
– Похоже на то, что я шучу? – поинтересовался Сквало и тут же взорвался. – Хэй, сопляк! Не думай, что я просто шучу, смеюсь или издеваюсь! Если ты до сих пор не понял, что происходит, то я с удовольствием тебе объясню.  
– Я... вижу, что ты серьезно, – запнулся Ямамото, не отрываясь, глядя на его пах.   
Сквало не удостоил его ответом, считая дискуссию исчерпанной.  
– Ты бы хоть разделся, – сказал Ямамото, когда Сквало подхватил его под колени и устроился между ними. Тон у него был такой, словно он был на великосветском приеме, а не на кровати с привязанными к изголовью руками.  
– Долго, – ответил Сквало. Смазки не было. – Будет больно.  
– Подожди, – Ямамото дернулся. – У меня в сумке презервативы. Сразу со смазкой. Возьми.  
Сквало хмыкнул, но послушался. Презервативы нашлись во внутреннем боковом кармане сумки.   
– Ты что, готовился?   
– К такому – точно нет, – честно признался Такеши.  
– Тебе повезло, – фыркнул Супербиа, надрывая упаковку.   
– Это как посмот... – философски ответил Ямамото, наблюдая, как Сквало заканчивает возиться с презервативом и снова подхватывает его под коленки, но не закончил фразу – задохнулся и дернулся, когда Сквало толкнулся внутрь безо всякой подготовки. – Блядь!  
– Ого, – засмеялся Сквало. – Мы, оказывается, всякие слова знаем.  
– Иди ты... – смаргивая навернувшиеся слезы, ответил Ямамото. – Трахну тебя когда-нибудь без подготовки – будешь знать.   
– Обойдешься.  
Ямамото хотел что-то ответить, но не успел и пискнуть – Сквало пробно качнулся, пристроился поудобнее и сразу же задал быстрый размеренный темп. Ямамото дернул руками, раз, другой, третий, а потом обмяк.   
Он был тесным и гладким внутри, горячим, как печка – Сквало действительно давно не было так хорошо. Из-за смазки двигаться было легко. Ямамото громко сглотнул и напрягся, зажимаясь изнутри. Сквало вжался в него в последний раз, застыл и вздрогнул – по телу прошлась приятная дрожь. Потом обхватил член Ямамото, двинул пару раз рукой – большего оказалось и не нужно.   
– Понравилось? – с усмешкой поинтересовался Сквало, рассеянно слизывая каплю спермы с запястья и тут же вытирая ладонь о простыню. Потом стянул презерватив и выбросил его.  
– Руки мне развяжи, – хрипло попросил Ямамото. – И попить принеси.  
– Не наглей, – фыркнул Сквало. – Неплохо было.  
– Да, – улыбнулся Ямамото и красноречиво пошевелил связанными запястьями.  
Сквало ослабил узел и предоставил ему выбираться самому, а сам ушел на кухню.  
– И какого хрена я все это делаю? – спросил он у потолка, протягивая освободившемуся Ямамото стакан с водой. Ямамото жадно пил.   
– У тебя хорошее настроение после неплохого секса? – предложил ему вариант тот, возвращая стакан.  
Сквало едва не запустил тару в глупую черноволосую башку.  
– Давай лучше спать, – сказал он.   
А завтра будет новый день.


End file.
